starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кореллия
|сектор=Кореллианский сектор |система=Кореллианская системаCracken's Threat Dossier», p. 127 |солнца=1: КореллИллюстрированный Атлас», p. 51 |позиция=1 |луны=3''Star Wars Galaxies'' * Гас ТэлонПолная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Гус ТретаСолнца фортуны |коорд= |xyz= |маршруты=*Кореллианский путьКорусант и Центральные Миры», p. 5 * Кореллианский торговый путь |дистанция= |длительность дня=25 стандартных часов |длительность года=329 местных дней |класс=Земного типа |диаметр=11,000 км |атмосфера=Тип I |климат=УмеренныйКорусант и Центральные Миры», p. 69 |гравитация=Стандартная |местность=*Равнины * Холмы * Леса * Города * Горы * Джунгли''Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' * Острова |вода=*Океаны''Cracken's Threat Dossier», p. 126 * Моря |интерес=*Академия КорБеза * Агрилат * Золотые пляжи * Кладбище дроидов * Коронет * Горы кочевников * Селонианские туннели * Анклав джедаев * Анклав Зелёных джедаев |флора= |фауна= |расы=*Люди * Селониане * Дроллы |другиерасы= * Аквалиши * Ботаны * Гаморреанцы * Граны * Иторианцы * Клатуинцы * Мон-каламари * Никто * Родианцы * Селкаты * Тви'леки |язык=*Основной * Олис кореллизи |правительство=*Монархия (ок. 25200 ДБЯ—312 ДБЯ)Star Wars: The Old Republic» — Codex entry ''Corellian Goverment ** Временная Клеп-тократия''Star Wars: The Old Republic» — Codex entry Corellian Goverment ** Временная парламентская демократия''Star Wars: The Old Republic» — Codex entry Corellian Goverment ** Временный Кореллианский советStar Wars: The Old Republic» — Codex entry ''Corellian Goverment * Конституционная монархия (312—150 ДБЯ) * Корпоративный Диктат (150 ДБЯ—12 ПБЯ) * Демократичное губернаторство Новой РеспубликиКорусант и Центральные Миры (12—ок. 33 ПБЯ) |население=3 миллиарда * Люди 60 % * Селониане 20 % * Дроллы 20 % |название местных=КореллианцыЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда |города=*Коронет * Кор-Велла * Доаба-Гуэрфел * Бела-Вистал * Колене * ТиренаКорусант и Центральные Миры», p. 71 |импорт=*Предметы роскоши * Сырьё * Вооружение |экспорт=*С/х товары * Алкоголь * Звездолёты |принадлежность=*Бесконечная ИмперияНовая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * Хергликская торговая Империя * Кореллианский совет * Галактическая РеспубликаИллюстрированный Атлас», p. 119 * Ситхская Империя Ревана * Кореллианская Империя * Галактическая Империя * Кореллианской сопротивление * Альянс повстанцев * Альянс Свободных Планет * Новая Республика * Галактический Альянс * Пять миров * КонфедерацияИллюстрированный Атлас», p. 225 * Галактическая Империя Дарта КрайтаИллюстрированный Атлас», p. 226 }} 'Кореллия''' — центральная планета Кореллианского сектора. Столица звёздной системы Корелл, в которую входят Кореллия, Селония, Дролл, Тралус и Талус. В собирательном значении планеты системы известны как «Пять братьев». Кореллию, как самую большую и ближайшую к звезде Корелл, часто называют «Старший брат» или «Старшая». Историки считают, что система cоздана искусственно, что миры принесены из других частей галактики для неизвестных целей. Некоторые верят, что Кореллию заселили вместе с людьми Корусанта. Основу населения планеты составляют 3 расы, это Люди (более половины населения), селониане и дроллы (примерно равное количество). Кореллия — родина контрабандиста и генерала Новой Республики Хана Соло, пилота Разбойной эскадрильи и героя Новой Республики Веджа Антиллеса. Географические особенности и культура 200px|thumb|left|Покрытые снегом горы на Кореллии Кореллия — планета расположена в системе звезды Корелл. Кроме нее в системе есть еще четыре обитаемые планеты, иногда называемые «Пятью братьями». Кореллия часто упоминается как «Старший брат».Основную часть поверхности Кореллии составляют холмы, а также леса с многовековыми деревьями, поля, пастбища, золотые песчаные пляжи, огромные моря. Эта планета весьма привлекательный мир, фермы и небольшие города расположенные среди пологих холмов, полей и лугов. Стоит взглянуть на Золотые пляжи, город Бела Вистал, столицу Коронет, расположенную на берегу моря. В отличие от других больших городов в Коронете много открытых пространств; небольшие здания и торговые залы разделены парками и площадями. Правительство распологается в двенадцатиэтажном Доме Короны, когда-то бывшем резиденцией генерал-губернатора сектора Микамберлекто. Несмотря на то что три кореллианские расы (людям, селониане и дроллы) свободно перемешаны в Коронете, сосредоточение основной власти Империи привело к сепаратистским настроениям и возникновению прочеловеческих партий вроде Лиги Человечества. Иммигранты с соседней планеты Селонии построили целую сеть подземных туннелей. Эти туннели использовались людьми как подземная столица, но на самых нижних уровнях обитали только селониане. В нескольких подземных пещерах, датированных Дореспубликанской эпохи, недавно начались археологические раскопки. Внутри древнего комплекса обнаружен огромный планетарный репульсор, с помощью которого планету можно было передвинуть с нынешней орбиты в неизвестном направлении. Когда-то Кореллия управлялась королевской семьей, но через три столетия после того, как Беретрон э Соло принес демократические идеи, планета стала республикой. Кореллия является искусственно созданной системой. «Пять братьев» были расставлены по орбитам миллион лет назад. Военное развитие thumb|250px|left|Наземные верфи Кореллии. Кореллия славится своими космическими верфями. Кореллиане известны и как выдающиеся строители космических кораблей, и как отличные пилоты. Поскольку основным занятием достаточно многих кореллиан является пиратство и контрабанда, местный флот был специализирован для сведения экономических потерь от их действий к минимуму. По этой же причине Кореллия обладает достаточно мощным и современным флотом. Кореллианский Корвет и Кореллианский Фрегат являются отличным подтверждением мощи кореллианского флота также, как и Кореллианские Линкоры. Все эти корабли имеют овальную форму и темно-синий цвет корпуса. Линкоры строятся на верфях Кириса, расположенных на астероиде, на границе Кореллианской системы. Контрабандисты и КорБез В связи с тем, что Кореллия являлась торговым центром и из-за менталитета искателей приключений, который есть у большинства кореллианцев, система стала раем для контрабандистов, а Кореллианцы прослыли лучшими из них. Для противостояния им был создан КорБез. Организация поддерживалась местными джедаями. При новом порядке Империя сильно ограничила деятельность корбеза, а во все дивизионы были внедрены имперские офицеры. Кроме того при правлении губернатора Флири Ворру охотно брались взятки и закрывались глаза на дела контрабандистов. В последствии они вспоминали это время как золотое и не раз пытались организовать побег Ворру с рудников Кессела. История Бесконечная Империя Во времена Империи Ракатан Кореллия была миром рабов. Примерно за 30000 лет до Явинской битвы кореллианские рабы помогали в строительстве «Звёздной кузницы». Когда Раката пали жертвой предательства, кореллиане смогли поднять мятеж и получить свободу. Это произошло приблизительно за 25000 лет до Явинской битвы. Галактическая Республика left|thumb|200px|Кореллия Следующие 200 лет кореллиане пытались восстановить технологию гипердрайва, но на этот раз без поддержки со стороны Ракаты. Их изобретение, Гиперпространственные Пушки, открыли дорогу к мирам Ядра, в частности к Корусанту и Дуро. Слухи о расцвете Ордена Джедаев на планете были ложны, так как Кореллианские джедаи держались обособленно от остального Ордена, нося зеленые робы и пользуясь Медальонами Джедаев — эти украшения дарились родным и близким, когда рыцарь получал статус мастера. Незадолго до расцвета Республики была основана Кореллианская Инженерная Корпорация. Приблизительно за 5000 лет до Явинской битвы от КИК’а отделилась компания Кореллианский Звездный Двигатель, но через 2000 лет она вновь была выкуплена КИК’ом. КИК считался одной из самых крупных судостроительных компаний, а их верфи — самыми крупными в Галактике. Примерами их кораблей являются Кореллианский корвет СR90, предназначенный для грузоперевозок Тысячелетний сокол (YT-1300), и военный DP20. Кореллиане считались одними из самых активных исследователей гиперпространства. Не прошло и тысячи лет, как на галактической карте появилось множество кореллианских маршрутов. Так за пять с половиной тысяч лет до Явинской битвы появился Кореллианский Торговый Путь. В 10019 ДБЯ кореллианцы открыли и исследовали планету Нью Плимпто, в 7299 ДБЯ колонизировали Рабаан, в 3000 ДБЯ Сокорро, Трулалис и Тригалис. Также Кореллия стала торговым партнером вуки с Кашиика, после входа последнего в состав Республики в 3956 ДБЯ. 250px|thumb|Ночной Коронет За 500 ДБЯ Кореллия, пытаясь завоевать Федерацию Двойных Миров, вступила в союз с Селонией и Дроллом. Попытка оказалась неудачной, а спустя 30 лет Кореллия предприняла попытку выйти из состава Республики, так как технологическое развитие планеты позволяло полностью закрыть границы, пользуясь правом Contemplanys Hermi, (Медитативного Уединения в переводе со старокореллианского). План провалился. В 380 ДБЯ кореллианский Джедай Кейран Халкион расправился с сектой селонианских террористов, называвших себя пиратами Афарту и планировавшими уничтожить всех людей на Кореллии. Впрочем, уничтожить сектантов до конца ему не удалось, и они позже вновь проявили себя во время Галактической гражданской войны. В 312 ДБЯ король Беретрон-э-Соло основал на планете демократическое правительство, отказавшись от абсолютной монархии. Также Кореллия является родиной таких корпоративных конгломератов, как Гловикс Компьютерс (основана в 219 ДБЯ), Кореллианская Горнодобывающая Корпорация и конечно же КИК. Все эти компании состязались за галактические рынки с такими гигантами, как Торговая Федерация и Межгалактический банковский клан. С течением времени эти компании стали сильны настолько, что смогли свергнуть конституционную монархию, установленную династией Соло, фактически поставив коммерческие компании выше правительства. Новый режим назывался Диктатом. В 33 ДБЯ Кореллия выдвинула в Галактический Сенат своего представителя Кома Фордокса, который в следующем году способствовал выдвижению Палпатина на место Канцлера. В 27 ДБЯ Мастер-джедай Оппо Ранцисис лично защищал Кореллию во время кризиса Ашкара Хорда. В 22 году, в месяцы, предшествовавшие войне Клонов кореллианский сенатор Гарм Бел Иблис и диктат Шила Меррикоп вывели Кореллианский сектор из состава Галактической Республики в качестве протеста по поводу акта о Создании Вооружения. Бел Иблис вновь воспользовался правом Contemplanys Hermi. 23 кореллианских джедая, включая мастера-джедая Нейя Халкиона, вынуждены были вернуться в Храм Джедаев на Корусанте. Попытка остаться в стороне от боевых действий провалилась, и Кореллия, как и большая часть Галактики, оказалась втянута в Войны Клонов. Галактическая Империя 180px|thumb|left|[[Тысячелетний сокол покидает Кореллию]] После провозглашения Нового Порядка диктат Дупас Томре предложил Императору сделку: Томре управляет Кореллианским сектором независимо от имперских приказов, но продолжает платить налоги, военные материалы и выказывать почет Императору. Незамедлительно после принятия Нового Строя по планете прокатились анти-имперские демонстрации. Республиканский правитель Кореллии Флири Ворру стал имперским Моффом сектора. Мофф был терпимым правителем, закрывавшим глаза на преступления, больше заинтерисованный в накоплении мощи, которая позволила бы ему соперничать с Палпатином. В 7 году ДБЯ после навета принца Ксизора Вору был сослан на Кессел. Это позволило Ксизору сделать своего лейтенанта Зекку Туна королем преступного мира Кореллии. Кореллия стала военным заводом Империи, но сделки с мятежниками серьезно понизили обороноспособность сектора. Пираты, поняв, что из этого можно извлечь выгоду, стали совершать больше рейдов на суда, проходящие через сектор. За 2 года ДБЯ умер Дупас Томи. Его сменил Даклиф Галамби, который впрочем был лишь пешкой в руках Имперского управляющего. За год ДБЯ, перед тем как выдвинуться на Хот, мятежники основали базу на заброшенной станции Массасси.250px|thumb|wright|Главное здание Коронета. Уничтожено в [[2 ПБЯ]] В этом же году Гловикс Компьютерс переместило свой офис на Корулаг. Во втором году ПБЯ Кореллианская Торговая Гильдия была исключена из Корпоративного сектора. Также Разбойный эскадрон и Хан Соло вызволили из имперской засады генерала Крикса Мадина. В третьем году на планете Максимилианом Вирсом и Гранд-адмиралом Трауном был захвачен Зека Тийн. Во время захвата Траун установил на фрегате пеленгатор, который вывел имперские войска к базе повстанцев на Дерре IV. В 4 году ПБЯ, спустя неделю после Битвы за Эндор пилоты Разбойного эскадрона, а также Хан Соло и Тен Намб попали в имперскую засаду на Кореллии. После Эндорской битвы Диктат и другие имперские чиновники решили укрыться во Внешних мирах, чтобы оттуда спокойно управлять планетой. После смерти Палпатина к планете стали стекаться имперцы, стремившиеся вдохнуть новые силы в имперские группировки. Также на планете возник большой гарнизон имперского флота. 210px|left|thumb|Имперские звёздные разрушители на орбите Кореллии. Позже в том же году имперский адмирал Роек сменил адмирала Джаефуса в охране кореллианских верфей, и имперский гарнизон был передвинут на Корусант. Разбойный эскадрон вернулся на планету, чтобы разыскать похищенных Фюрика Фела и Уинссу Старфлер. В 5 году имперская разведка отдала офицерам КорБеза приказ атаковать «мятежников». Но большинство офицеров не придали приказу значения, считая, что они должны подчиняться только Диктату, а не Империи. Одним из офицеров, которых следовало «убрать», был Корран Хорн, исчезнувший на Кореллии. Вскоре за ним последовали Гил Бастра и Йелла Вессири, после того, как муж Йелы Дирик инсценировал их гибель. После этих событий Диктат расформировал КорБез, а его место заняла имперская Служба Государственной Безопасности. В 6 году ПБЯ Гранд-адмирал Кореллианского сектора Данетта Пита стал защитником сектора, бросив Диктату Джозефу Грунгеру вызов за право управлять сектором. Они оба погибли в битве за Тралус. Из-за большого оттока эмигрантов вглубь территорий Новой Республики, на Кореллии появилось временное республиканское представительство, в частности Доман Беррус, но планета удерживалась от передачи управления полностью в руки Республики. Результатом этого стало то, что Диктат запретил многим беженцам возвращение на родину, и на Корусанте появилось Кореллианское Убежище. Новая Республика Примерно в 12 году ПБЯ Кореллианский сектор наконец-то вошел в состав Республики. Диктат Даклиф Галамби был смещен генерал-губернатором Новой Республики Микамберлекто. На Кореллии открылся Новореспубликанский Медицинский НИИ. Во время Кореллианского кризиса 18 года правительство Новой Республики было смещено, а власть узурпировал Тракен Сал-Соло, объявивший себя Диктатом. Позже он был также смещен и генерал-губернатором стала Марча с Дролла. Сал-Соло еще раз попытался восстановить независимость Кореллии путем выдвижения своей кандидатуры на должность генерал-губернатора после попытки захватить станцию «Центральная» во время Фондорской битвы, закончившейся катастрофой для Республиканских и Хапанских военных подразделений на Фондоре в 25 году ПБЯ. Попытка вновь оказалась неудачной и Марча был переизбран.thumb|left|220px|[[Бела Вистал, уединенный город на Кореллии]] В 14 ПБЯ Кайл Катарн и Джейден Корр после получения сообщения отправились с миссией для расследования деятельности культа в Коронете. По получения сигнала бедствия с магнитного поезда, Джейден и Кайл узнали, что члены культа Рагноса пытались взорвать поезд. Джейден высадился на поезд, чтобы обезвредить бомбу, Кайл Катарн успешно уничтожил грузовые судна наемников, завершив таким образом деятельность и присутствие Учеников Рагноса на Кореллии. Через год после Падения Корусанта в 28 году Сал-Соло отправился на Южжань’тар, надеясь получить поддержку в борьбе с Республикой, но вместо этого оказался назначен лидером Мирной бригады, был обвинен за свою бытность генерал-губернатором и исключен из Центральной партии. Кореллия наконец-то стала надежной опорой для Новой Республики, а позже для Галактического Альянса. Галактический Альянс В 30 году ПБЯ Кореллия, подверженная вспышкам недовольства среди политиков, вызванным операцией Джедаев по обнаружению нелегального завода по производству вооружений на Адумаре, присоединяется к другим планетам, противостоящим Галактическому Альянсу. Ответом Альянса стал упреждающий удар по планете Тралус, который должен был устроить ад на мятежных планетах. Но этот шаг лишь расширил пропасть между Альянсом и мятежными мирами. Взбешенные кореллиане нанесли контрудар, который превратил этот конфликт в полномасштабную войну. Кореллия присоединилась к Комменору, Беспину, Кассину, а также планетам Корпоративного сектора Адумару и Фондору. Во время мятежа главой системы был премьер-министр, а каждая планета имела своего главу. За военную сторону отвечал министр обороны, подчинявшийся премьер-министру. В начале восстания премьер-министром был Эйдел Саксан, а Тракан Сал-Соло был главой планеты Кореллия. Галактический Альянс первым нанес удар по Кореллии, развязав тем самым войну. Во время войны Тракан был убит своим двоюродным братом Ханом Соло, которому помогали Боба Фетт и Мирта Гев. Кореллианское правительство планировало заручиться поддержкой консорциума Хэйпс, убив Королеву-мать Тенел Ка и ее дочь Алану. Покушение провалилось, Королева и ее дочь выжили, но во время битве при Хейпсе погибло и было захвачено в плен множество их союзников. За кулисами * Название «'Кореллия'», возможно, происходит из книги Айзека Азимова «'Основание'», где также упоминается «Кореллианская Республика». Эта республика располагалась на планете Корелл (Korell), также, как в ранних сценариях V эпизода Кореллия называлась Корелл (Сorell). * В компьютерной игре Star Wars Galaxies, Агрилат — болота на Кореллии, но в игре Rebellion Агрилат — это планета Кореллианского сектора. * В книге «Выбор принцессы Леи» подразумевается, что Хан Соло является последним членом королевской семьи, а значит − наследником трона. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 3: Посвящение, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 29: Высший, часть 1» * «The Admiral's List: Karath Home Safely» * «Galactic Republic Defense Ministry Daily Brief KD0092» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 38: Алгоритм уничтожения» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Старая Республика: Авангард контрабандистов» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Утраченные светила, часть 1» * * * * * * * * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4» * «Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 13: Посланники на Маластар, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 15: Посланники на Маластар, часть 3» * «Philology» * «Звёздные войны: Зам Уэселл» * «Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes» * * * * * «Elusion Illusion» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» * «League of Spies» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую» * «Уязвимая точка» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Лабиринт зла» * [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith novelization]] * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * «The Eye» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Последний джедай» * * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * * * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * * * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * * Роман «Сила необузданная» * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * Роман «Сила необузданная II» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Adventures in Hyperspace: Fire Ring Race» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике» * «Закулисные игры» * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1» * «Повстанческие силы: Перестрелка» * ''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * «Debts to Pay» * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Tag & Bink Are Dead» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 22: Вместе навсегда» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * * * * «Руины Дантуина» * * * * * * * * * * «Внеплановый рейс» * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Star Wars 82: Diplomacy» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 1» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 2» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 3» * «Star Wars 100: First Strike» * * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Семейные узы» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела» * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «Hutt and Seek» * * * «Тёмное воинство» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * * * *Blaze of Glory» * «Я — джедай!» * «Simple Tricks» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Засада на Кореллии» * «Удар по Селонии» * «Столкновение у Балансира» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина» * * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 17: Когти Дракона, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 21: Неукротимые, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 38: Татуин, часть 2» }} Источники * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * * * * * «Разведка Альянса докладывает...» * * * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре» * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев» * «Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна» * «Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * «Live-Action Adventures» * * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy» * * * * * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Взгляд изнутри» * * «C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * * * «Руководство по «Живой Силе» * * * «Starships of the Galaxy» * * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» * * * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * «From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies» * «Руководство по персонажам» * * «Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima» * * * * «Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53» * «The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film» * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * «Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10» * * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика в войне» * * «Галактика интриг» * * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * Путь джедая: Руководство для постигающих Силу * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * «Enter the Unknown» * * * «Солнца фортуны» * «Dangerous Covenants» * * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * * * «Lords of Nal Hutta» * «Fly Casual» * * «Твердыни сопротивления» * }} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Кореллия на сайте swtimeline.ru * Кореллия на сайте jcouncil.net Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Центральных Миров Категория:Планеты Кореллианского сектора Категория:Планеты Кореллианской системы Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты Галактического Альянса Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Конфедерации Категория:Планеты Бесконечной Империи Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Локации Кореллии Категория:Кореллианская культура Категория:Основатели Центра Категория:Планеты с верфями